Siren's Song
by BellaMalfoy
Summary: Lucius had called Bellatrix a siren one day during their youth, in jest. Ever since then his life had never been the same.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything therein. No profit was made, etc. etc. etc.

**Siren's Song**

Lucius had called Bellatrix a siren one day during their youth, in jest. Ever since then his life had never been the same.

At the breakfast table one brisk autumn morning before classes during their sixth year she sat across from the blond, humming out loud as she buttered a piece of toast. As he was reaching for the jug of pumpkin juice, Lucius smirked, catching her eye. "You, my dear, are a siren." said the boy.

"Am I?" Bellatrix returned, unaware, her eyes glittering faintly with amusement. "And does that mean, then, that you cannot resist my siren's song?" She laughed.

"Oh no," Lucius returned as he shook his head, "I can resist. I'm quite immune to your song. You have no power over me."

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. "Is that a fact?" She countered, sounding as if she were challenging him. "We'll see about that, Mister Malfoy." returned the girl, her red lips curling into a smile. The rest of the meal was spent with Lucius trying his best to finish his breakfast without casting another glance towards the girl, who was chatting with nearby house mates. The boy could swear that her giggling was intentional. However, he told himself with firm resolution that she indeed had no power over him.

The weeks that followed seemed, in Lucius' opinion, to exist only to try and test his patience. Wherever he looked, Bellatrix was there. One day she would wink at him, standing close and fiddling with his tie. The next she would not cast her gaze towards him, acting as if Lucius were completely invisible. He began to notice everything about Bellatrix from her perfume to her fingernails. Had she always unbuttoned the top button of her blouse, or was this something she had just started? When had she begun smelling like exotic flowers? Did she realize that when she bent over to pick up a fallen textbook that he could see the smallest flash of skin on her back from where her sweater and skirt parted?

Fall turned into winter and still Lucius had made a firm decree in his head that Bellatrix had no power over him. However, he had grown more aware of the girl's presence and could scarcely keep his eyes off of her. Much to his dismay he found himself hoping silently more and more that Bellatrix would grant him a look, a note, a conversation, anything of hers. Christmas came and went and before any of the students were aware, spring was upon them.

Lucius now found himself running into Bellatrix while her lips were pressed firmly against Rodolphus' or while Rabastan's hands wandered under her uniform. He would take care to walk by as quickly as possible, trying to block out her breathy moans or not look at her fluttering eyelids. It was all Lucius could do to not think of Bellatrix's lithe, sweet smelling body pressed tightly against his, her head thrown back as he traced her collarbone with his tongue while his hands snaked inside her knickers.

The problem escalated to the point where Lucius could barely concentrate in class, seeing only Bellatrix's half naked body in his mind while the professor droned on about the History of Magic. Suddenly the boy wished for nothing more than to capture the siren who had invaded his very being. He found himself lusting for power, power over Bellatrix. His insides twisted at the thought that she had been singing to him the entire time, coaxing him to this point. When he scribbled a note to her on a piece of parchment, he felt possessed. His mind was drenched with thoughts of her. Lucius had to have her, to possess her, to rule over her as she had over him for so many months.

Bellatrix knocked on the door of the Room of Requirement twenty minutes later than Lucius had instructed her to. His body stiffened as he heard this, sitting in an armchair of a lovely bed chamber that had been arranged for him magically. "Enter." Lucius said aloud.

Slipping into the room, Bellatrix smirked. "Your note sounded quite urgent." She said, walking slowly into the middle of the room. Her hips swayed enticingly making what little skirt she had swish, Lucius noticed. Her uniform sweater had been left in the dorms, her white blouse buttoned almost completely with her green tie hanging loosely from her neck. "Is there something the matter?"

"You're a siren, my dear." Lucius announced with his voice thick with desire, no matter how he tried to mask it.

"You assured me that you were quite immune to whatever song I was singing, if I remember correctly." Bellatrix returned, smiling.

Lucius smirked. "You have the power to bring the world to its knees, you know."

Bellatrix gave a playful shrug of her shoulders. "Do I?"

Coming up behind her, Lucius took Bellatrix's warm body in his arms, pressing her body against his appreciatively as he inhaled the scent of her perfume. He could smell the soft scent of her makeup, something he had never noticed during all the times she had been close to him. "Bella," he whispered huskily in her ear, "Bella, do you know that you've been driving me mad? You've had such power over me." Lucius admitted. He reached around and began unbuttoning her blouse, all the while pressing his lips to the soft skin of her neck.

"Oh, Lucius," Bellatrix gasped.

"You've had power over me." Lucius said again. "But I've been consumed with thoughts of having power over you." He moaned as his hands wandered over the lace of her undergarment and cupped Bellatrix's breasts. "I've wanted you... I've needed you..." Lucius groaned, coaxing his companion to the bed. She allowed herself to be placed upon the silk bed linens softly as her body was showered with kisses, layers of cloth being carefully peeled off of her.

Bellatrix's fingers roamed over Lucius' naked back as he freed himself of his own uniform. She bit her lip before diving in to kiss him deeply, her tongue caressing his as they moaned into each other's mouths. The blond took Bellatrix by the wrists, holding them above her head firmly as he entered her. The girl's back arched as she moaned, feeling him plunge deep within her slowly at first and then faster. Lucius grunted, leaning forward to lick her skin while he thrust. She struggled against his tight grip, body writhing as she became breathless. Sweat began to form on their skin as they moved faster against each other. Her black hair clung to her, damp with sweat and mixing with Lucius'. As he moaned low in his throat, coming closer to bliss, Bellatrix's eyes rolled back in her head, a long, high pitched scream escaping her lips as she came. Hearing this final siren's cry, Lucius exploded, burying himself one last time within her before collapsing on top of Bellatrix, panting with exhaustion.

They had consented to be lovers afterward, though they quickly discovered that they were formally intended for other partners. While Lucius courted her sister, Narcissa Black, he kept Bellatrix company at night. Though Bellatrix hid in dark corners of the castle with Rodolphus Lestrange, she frequently exhausted herself with Lucius. Betrothal did nothing to hinder the siren's song in Lucius' ears, neither did marriage. Even Azkaban could not stop his mind from echoing her bewitchment.

On the long, lonely nights when Narcissa wanted nothing more than to turn over and not be touched, as had become standard after the birth of their son Draco; Lucius would preoccupy himself with thoughts of Bellatrix. He could still hear her calling out to him, beckoning him like the siren she was. Memories of her being overpowered by him, screaming his name and admitting surrender pulsed through him as he wrapped his fingers around his need in secret, coming silently in the bed next to his wife as he thought of her sister. Narcissa would never compare to Bellatrix.

The day after the Azkaban mass break-out, Narcissa went shopping, something that Lucius increasingly wanted no part of. The man sat in the silent manor, leafing through the Daily Prophet idly when there was a soft rapping on the door. Upon answering it, Lucius found Bellatrix staring back at him. They had not seen each other in years and though it showed very little upon his face, hers had become quite weathered. However, even though she looked more exhausted than he remembered her, Bellatrix still had the same eyes and the same beautiful features about her.

"I daresay you're immune to my song now, Lucius." Bellatrix laughed softly. The twinkling in her laughter had now become metallic and slightly unnerving, which he attributed to her imprisonment.

Lucius shook his head. "You've always been a siren, Bella." He returned. "And you always will be." added the man, extending his hand to her and allowing her entrance. Turning around to face her, he sighed. "I admit that I've missed you."

"Have you?" Bellatrix asked, smirking like she had back in their youth. "I have too." She said.

"I," Lucius cleared his throat, "I've never been able to stop thinking about you."

Bellatrix's eyes twinkled as had he had seen them do a thousand times in his daydreams. "Did I keep you company at night?"

Lucius chuckled. "Actually, you did." He said.

"I guess we both weren't lonely at night then, were we?" Bellatrix returned, raising an eyebrow at him.

Holding out his arm to her, Lucius smiled. "Shall we go upstairs, Bella? I'm afraid I need to hear that enchanting song of yours again as I've never been able to get it out of my head."


End file.
